Cutter
by Duk
Summary: This is a short story i wrote about a character of mine.


Imperial mechanic Lance Cutter smiled to himself at the bustle of activity in the crew pit of the ISD Assailant.   
They reminded him much of a swarm of insects busying about. He then turned and looked out of the starboard view port.   
The green flashes of trubolasers paint his grin into a more feral look. "Don't you have somewhere to be mynock?!" Was the condescending shout of an annoyed Lieutenant? Lance glance at him out of the corner of his eye then turned and calmly   
walked from the bridge and into a turbolift. "Engineering deck" The lift gave a tone and descended. As the lift descended Lance ran over his plan in his mind. It was a good plan, very simple in thought, but might prove to be a little tricky to   
pull off. For the first time Cutter look down at what he was carrying. To most it would appear to be a toolbox, a bit   
large and boxy but that wasn't to unusual. And it was exactly that, on the outside. Another tone sounded and Lance stepped   
from the lift and made his way down the nearly empty Corridors. He snickered to himself at thinner silence of the hallway.   
If one never looked out the view ports they would never know a pitched battle was going on. He came to a stop out side of   
the main generator room, slid his key card through the door lock, and went in. He glance around quickly and moved to main   
Power generator. A stormtrooper stepped in front of him. "What do you think your doing?" Lance just smiled some and replied.  
"Commander Jessif requested that I give the gen a quick look at to make sure that the battle wasn't stressin'' it" The trooper  
hesitated for a moment and Lance kept the streak of fear that was running though him from his face. If he contacts Jessif to   
check my story out...The trooper must have thought it unwise to bother the commander in the middle of a battle with such a   
trivial question. "Fine, but be quick about it, and remember im watching you" came the buzz from his helmet. Most of the fear   
left Lance then and he made his way to the access panel of the generator near the corner of the room. He popped off the   
access panel and gave the trooper a quick look. The storm trooper was still watching so he hid his smile.  
If he thinks he's going to catch me at anything he will be sorely mistaken he thought to himself and surprised a chuckle.   
He too a quick look into the opening the panel left and frowned. He opened the tool box just a hair and pulled the single   
Tool (thats all the room there was) from it and turned back to the generator. He frowned again and made a disgusted sound   
and replaced the tool and looked in the box again. "Stang..." he muttered just loud enough for the trooper to hear and pulled   
his hands out, pushing a tiny button on the way out and closed the box. He pushed his toolbox into the corner and against   
the generator to get it out of the way (or at lest that what it was supposed to look like)and started for the door.   
The perplexed Trooper stepped in front of him." And NOW where are you going?" Lances face took on an abashed look. "It looks  
like the tool a need is one I left in the hanger bay when I was servicing the shuttles, I'll get the fast as I can sir!"  
And with that he ran past the trooper who glanced at him, then his tool box, and shook his head and went back to his   
rounds instead of check the box. That was a mistake. True to his word, Lance raced through the corridors to the main hanger   
that was, thankfully, on the same level. Entering the hanger he quickly made his way to the frontline of shuttles and pulled   
out his datapad from on of the many pockets of his mechanics jump suit. He hooked a line from the data pad to the lock out   
the shuttles external ramp extension and hit few keys and the ramp descended. He hurried up the ramp hitting the close   
button on his way to the cockpit. He strapped himself in and started up the engines skipping the preflight chick. He had   
to get off the ship. He punched in a special code into the com system after hitting the repulsers. Cutter then maxed the   
thrusters and shot out of the hanger bay and towards the New Republic fleet. He punched the com and started broadcasting   
on a very secure (it should be secure, Ghent was the one who made the encrypt for it) frequency to the New Rep ship Mon   
Kerren, a ship well away from most of the fighting." This is Cutter incoming now, fireworks are set, I don't have a good   
view so make a holo for me "He smile remembering the identification phrase that Cracken drilled into him and changed the   
com Frequency the one the device in his oversized toolbox was waiting for. He then broadcast the signal back to the   
Assailant. A few moments a shockwave rolled past him jarring his ship a little. Must have been a pretty explosion he   
thought to himself as he cursed into the Mon Kerren's hanger bay. He un strapped and descended the ramp down to the   
smiling faces of his comrades.  
"Welcome back sir, General Cracken is waiting for you."  
Lance only nodded and started for Cracken's office.   
He finally let himself smile as he walked down the corridors of the rebel ship. Life is good He thought.  



End file.
